


I will wait for you

by Silent_voices



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_voices/pseuds/Silent_voices
Summary: Kozume Kenma gets kidnapped by someone unknown and a threat to Nekoma high school. Kuroo, who's obviously hurt tries to go find his friend. He can't do anything though and is forced to wait for the police to get him back. It's only a matter of time before Kenma loses hope of ever escaping.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Kozume Kenma woke up with his head pounding in pain. He felt weak and couldn't get up as his legs felt numb and something was holding them down, preventing him from getting up. 

The splitting headache only has gotten worse as he opened his eyes slowly, seeing nothing but a bright light hanging above him. It was bright and he was force to close his eyes to calm down his headache. 

_"What the hell?"_ He thought groggily as he turns his head over. He opens his eyes again to see a gray cement wall. _"What happened?"_ He slowly touches the wall with his right hand and felt how cool it was. But now realizing, he was sweating horribly. He turns his head the other way to see where he was but only saw a metal chair in the center of the fairly large room. A metal door was also in front of the room and Kenma realizes how far away he was from it.

Staying silent with no thoughts processing in his mind, he sits up slowly, using the wall as support. But as soon as he sat up, Kenma's eyes widened in shock. His golden eyes filled with fear and shock. How was he not able to feel the pain? Was he numb?

What he was staring at were his ankles. Both were in an awkward shape and bent in the wrong directions. His skin around his ankles was a deep blue and purple color. It was swollen and dried blood was seen. 

_"What the hell, what the hell, what the hell!"_ Kenma thought as he felt like he was going to barf. Never had he seen something so horrifying. I mean, sure, he sees graphic stuff in his video games, but in real life? It looked disgusting...

Now he was freaking out. What the hell was going on? Why were his ankles broken? Where was he? He tried remembering what happened before he was unconscious but he couldn't remember anything. His memories were foggy and it felt like something or someone was preventing him from remembering. 

Kenma tries moving his feet but nearly cries out at the pain in his ankles. Just great. He can't even move without his ankles hurting really bad. 

But, before Kenma could think any further, the large metal door opened, nearly scaring the shit out of Kenma. His head shot towards the door and three people walked in. Two tall men stood behind a fairly short male who was grinning at Kenma. He had a cigar in between his lips and he looked like he was around his late forties. The two tall men looked like they were in their early thirties. Kenma was confused but still didn't say anything. What the hell was he supposed to say? 

"Kenma-chan. Glad you're awake." The short man said with a grin as he walked closer to Kenma. "Are you feeling well? Any pain?" He stood above Kenma who had to crane his neck to get a good look at his face. 

_"You got to be kidding me. Is he serious right now?"_ Kenma thought angrily as he glares a bit at the man. 

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." Kenma whispers sarcastically and the man laughs while pulling out the cigar from in between his lips. 

"Oh! We caught a funny one! I'll enjoy your company while it last." He then bends down and grabs Kenma's chin, squeezing it a bit and breathing out smoke from his nose. "And call me Watanabe-san for your information if you want to address me." 

"...." Kenma didn't know what to say as the man stood back up and faced those two guards behind him. He couldn't really make out what he was saying, but he was obviously pissed.

"God damn it, Josh! I told you to just give him half of it! Now he's going to be puking everywhere! I am not cleaning that shit up! You are when he does when the time comes." Watanabe yells, which made Kenma's head hurt even more. He whimpers a bit at the sharp pain in his head. 

Watanabe notices Kenma's whimpering and inwardly groans, his patience running out. "Good grief...Itsuki, go get him a water bottle and quickly..." 

"Sir." The one name Itsuki runs out of the room and a minute later, he returns with a room temperature water bottle. He bends down and uncaps the bottle, placing the top of the bottle in Kenma's mouth and tried to make him drink it. Kenma refuses though and shakes his head away, spilling some water on his gym uniform. 

"Drink it." Itsuki gruffs, but Kenma shakes his head, not trusting the water one bit. "Fine! So be it you little bitch!" He closes the water bottle and throws it on the ground, obviously annoyed by Kenma's stubbornness. He looks at his boss for further instructions and Watanabe waves his hand away. He wasn't smiling at all and he seemed annoyed.

"Did Yasufumi call back?" He asks Josh who shook his head. 

"No, not at all."

"Damn him," Watanabe growls to himself.

"W-Who are you?" Kenma manages to say as he glares at Watanabe. He was already tired of this man who didn't even explain himself at all whatsoever. His words came out as a slur as Kenma was beginning to feel weak all of a sudden. His stomach was rumbling uncomfortably and his head was hurting more than ever. 

"That's none of your business." Watanabe snaps, grabbing Kenma by his shirt and bringing him close to his face with a glare. Kenma glares right back at him. 

"N-No..what do you want with me?" Kenma's mind was absolutely berserk, yelling at him to shut the hell up. But he ignored his gut and continued speaking, his glare getting angrier and angrier. "W-Why did you kidnap me?!" More and more sweat was running down his face and drenching his shirt. His body was heating up even more and he was panting a little bit once he was done with his speech. 

Watanabe glares right back at Kenma before letting go of his shirt and standing up straight again, putting the cigar back in his mouth. His glare disappeared and he shrugs his shoulders, commenting on Kenma's last sentence.

"Geez, I don't know why." He says sarcastically. He turns his back at Kenma and he and his bodyguards walk out of the room. Kenma growls a bit, trying to move but fails as his ankles were hurting even more now because of the heat.

"W-Wait...don't leave me! I don't understand why I'm here! Hey!" 

"Suffer for all I care. Until Yasufumi calls me back, you won't see me." Watanabe says as he and his guards walk out of the completely, leaving Kenma in the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wakes up in the hospital but to be only be shock at the bad news he will be receiving about Kenma. And what's sadder is that Kenma's kidnapper had called with not so good news.

_"You're annoying, you know that, Kuro?"_

_"But you know you like it."  
_

_"I don't."_

_"Then why are you smiling?"_

_"......"_

_"Kawaii."_

_"I am not..."_

____________________

"Kenma!" 

Kuroo shot up quickly, his breath was ragged and distorted. He looks around the room he was in but only saw white walls and a window with the curtains closed. 

"What the hell." He says as his arm suddenly begins to hurt. The pain was almost unbearable as he groans in pain and was forced to lay back down. 

"K-Kuroo-san!" A voice said frantically from the other side of the room. 

"Wait, he's awake?" Another voice says and multiple footsteps were heard coming towards Kuroo. His vision cleared completely and Kuroo saw some of his teammates from school. He inwardly smiles but it vanishes as he wanted to know what the hell was happening. 

"Why am I here? Why does my head hurt so bad? Where's Kenma?" 

Kuroo's last questioned hung in the thick air as nobody wanted to answer him. The tension was so thick, Kuroo was nearly suffocating in it. But it wasn't until the third year, Morisuke Yaku spoke up. He had a large frown on his face as he looks at the ground.

"You don't remember what happened?" He questions and Kuroo shook his head immediately, wanting to know. He hated not remembering things that had happened to him so recently. "N-No, I don't remember. What happened?" He asks quickly. His curiosity was growing bigger. He tries sitting up but his back began hurting again and he was forced to relax his body to reduce the pain. 

"Come on, damn it! Tell me!" He glares at Yaku and looks at the first year, Lev Haiba. "Do you know anything, Lev? Tell me!" 

"Okay! Calm down though." Yaku states and Kuroo takes a deep breath. He was calm and Yaku began explaining what happened. 

"You were asleep for two days already. You were shot two times in your back but luckily the bullets went through your right shoulder." Yaku explains and points at Kuroo's right shoulder. 

Kuroo looks at his shoulder and finally realizes his arm was in a sling. He didn't feel any pain when he moved it a bit so he realized his arm was under a bit of a drug to make you numb. 

"Okay..." Kuroo says, understanding a bit. "But that doesn't explain where is Kenma. Is he in this hospital as well?"

"Not exactly." An older male voice said, startling the team from talking. The door opened and their Coach, Yasufumi, and three police officers along with a doctor. They all came in at once which caught Kuroo off guard a bit. 

"Coach," Yaku, Lev, and Kuroo say at the same time but Yasufumi waved them off. "Enough of that now...The police are here to tell you something Kuroo-san. And you won't like the news one bit. I suggest you try to relax as hard as you can." Yasufumi frowns and Kuroo has got a bad feeling all of a sudden.

___________________________________________________________________________

The police told Kuroo what had happened to Kenma and how he was kidnapped two days ago. They also explained how Kuroo got shot. He was lucky that the bullet didn't go through any of his major vital points but it left him with a broken shoulder. It was also said that Kuroo was beaten very badly but most of his bruises were gone by him being asleep and not moving. 

Kuroo was always a fast healer. His body would heal a sprained foot in about two weeks or even less if he didn't move around so much. His father would tease him about it and they would always rough around with each other for hours. It was those fun times until Kuroo grew out of it and started focusing on school.

They told Kuroo more things about the investigation and when they were done, Kuroo was left speechless. He didn't know what to say or think. His mind was scrambling to put everything in order at what the police said but he couldn't as everything overwhelmed him so much. The police interrogated Kuroo and asked him what he remembered, but he told them he didn't remember anything. All he remembers was walking home with Kenma after school. His worries were mostly on Kenma. His kidnapper was unknown and there wasn't much evidence on who it was. They only knew it must've been someone, or some people Kenma had made a wrong move in the past and was out for revenge or someone his parents met in the past. As I said, there wasn't much information until Yasufumi's phone started ringing in the quiet hospital room. 

The number was public like someone was calling from a gas station or something. Yasufumi looks at the police worriedly but they told him he had to answer it, might knowing it will be Kenma's kidnappers. And it was!

"Trace the call." The officer whispered to his partner. "We-"

"Don't even try to trace this call," Manatabe says through the phone as if he heard the two police officers talking. And shortly, everyone knew he wasn't playing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter....sorry if the ending was so short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo hears Kenma's voice for the first time in two days and he is horrified.

_*With Kenma, two days before Kuroo had woken up*_

After Kenma watched his kidnappers leave him, he was left alone in the darkness. Sweat ran down his face and his body was hurting even more as time slowly went by. He couldn't see nor hear anything. And him trying to move was only going to make his ankles swell even more. He was stuck. 

_"Okay Kenma. This is day one of you being kidnapped by some people who know Coach. I need to calm down. Being afraid won't do you any good..."_ Kenma takes a deep breath, feeling his body slowly relax. Despite it being super hot, Kenma smiles a bit to himself, thinking of what to do next.

Actually, he didn't know what to do. He was defenseless since he isn't strong. He doesn't exercise normally, so he isn't buff like Kuroo is. And his ankles are broken, so he couldn't move. His options were low but Kenma had to try if he wanted to get out of there alive. 

With a big breath, Kenma tries switching on his back but it was a painful process while doing so. He manages to do so and blindly searches for the metal chair he saw earlier when the lights were on. He doesn't exactly remember where it was but he doesn't give up. Kenma lets out a series of grunts and groans as he begins moving his body. He moves his body as if he's doing a flying lap, something he and his team do in practice. They would slide on their stomach, hands close to their chest and body moving like a penguin sliding on its stomach. Kenma does this but without his legs working properly. 

"Come on..." He grunts as he begins moving his hands to search for the chair. He was growing frustrated as he vaguely remembers the chair not being too far from him but he smiles a bit when he finally feels it. Quickly, he grabs onto the chair legs, sliding his small body against it. But, when he does this, Kenma hears the door suddenly opening. 

Light poured inside the room, blinding Kenma as he was frozen in shock. He didn't move as Wantanbe and his men came inside and turned on the light inside the room. Watanabe's eyes slit a bit at Kenma. He didn't seem shocked at Kenma trying to escape but he didn't seem too happy either. 

"It's been nearly two hours and you decided to move now?" Watanabe asks and Kenma's eyes widened a bit. 

_"It's been two hours already?"_ Kenma thought. He was shocked at how long it took him to move. Was he really that weak now?

"Get him in the chair," Watanabe mumbles to his bodyguards and they obeyed quickly by picking up Kenma who struggled in their grip, and placed him roughly in the chair. 

Kenma struggles more as he sees the two men tying up his wrists to the armrest of the chair. There's nothing Kenma could've done, so he let them tie him up. He glares at Watanabe and grips his hands into a fist tight to suppress his anger. He usually hasn't gotten this mad and he tried not to show any fear as Watanabe leaned close to his face. He had a mocking smirk on his face as he leaned back up to his original height. 

"You have a strong spirit I sensed." He says with a smirk. "But I will _break you._ " He says the last part and a shiver went up Kenma's spine. He doesn't say anything though. _"Don't listen to him...he wants me to respond...but I won't...I will be strong my team...for Kuro."_

He nods internally at himself at his plan and closes his eyes, tilting his head to the corner of the room and kept his mouth shut. He plans to keep it that way to annoy his kidnapper and it surely did as he hears Watanabe growls. 

"Fucking fine then!" Watanabe storms out of the room with his bodyguards leaving behind him just before turning off the lights and closing the door.

Kenma does a breath of relief but groans at how tight the ropes were around his wrists. A thought then occurred in his mind.

"Why did he come in here to just walk out a second later?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> Nail pulling so a bit of torture
> 
> I am so sorry but this story will probably not have a happy ending. Just saying, it probably will.

*Present day*

"Say hello, Kenma," Watanabe says on the phone mockingly. 

"Kenma!" Kuroo shouts as he tries to grab the phone. "Kenma! Are you okay? Where are you?!" He could feel Yaku and Lev hold him back from grabbing the phone and he weakly grunts against them holding him back. 

_"Kuro."_ Kenma's voice was heard on the other side of the phone. He sounded weak but relieved. 

"What the hell Watanabe! Where in the hell is my student?" Yasufumi asks in an angry tone. He looks at the police officers who were trying to track the call with their phones. 

"He's right here with me." Watanabe quipped.

"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure we can sort this out. Just let my student go, he doesn't need to be apart of our shenanigans." Yasufumi says and Kuroo could hear the tension in his coach's voice.

"Come on Yasu-Kun. You know he has a lot to do with this situation and I'm not going to waste my time explaining it to you again. Now listen to me, I want you to give up as a volleyball coach and shut down the whole Nekoma school if you want to have your player back. And throw in some money. Let's see, about 100,000 American dollars. And don't even-"

"That's crazy!" Yasufumi shouts. "Why don't we meet up calmly at a location and talk this out? Kenma doesn't belong in our quarrel you fucking bastard!" 

"Language." Watanabe tsked with a mocking tone. "You don't want your player to be in serious pain now would you?"

Kuroo growls angrily, sitting up. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HURT MY KENMA!" 

"K-Kuroo-san! Calm down please!" Lev pleades. "He'll hurt Kenma if-"

"AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY NOTHING THEN?!" Kuroo shouts angrily. "I CAN'T! HE'S GOING TO-"

"Young man, please." One of the police officers says. "If you don't want your friend hurt, calm down, and let the grown-ups talk." 

"Kuroo, please," Yaku says with a frown and Kuroo manages to calm down by taking a deep breath and leaning back down on the bed, growling.

"Give me some time," Yasufumi says worriedly. "I can't give you everything all at one time!" 

There was a silence and Watanabe's voice made the aura darker than usual. "I'll tell you how much time." He says darkly. 

"L-Listen, I can't give you everything. Please try to understand that." 

"Oh, I understand," Watanabe says sarcastically. "Get the tweezers." 

Kuroo shot up immediately and begins to shout curses at Watanabe.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM! YOU FUCKER!"

"Kuroo!" Yaku shouts and covers his mouth but it was already too late as Watanabe gives an evil chuckle and ushering at one of his men to pull out a nail from Kenma's finger. 

They did so and a small yelp was heard on Watanabe's side of the phone. 

"Kenma!" Lev, Yasufumi, and Kuroo shout in shock. 

"Wait! No! What did you do to him?!" Yasufumi yells through the device.

"I gave you proof that he's alive didn't I?" Watanabe smirks as he looks at Kenma who was shaking a little bit from the pain. He wasn't crying but he could also hear his stomach rumbling, indicating he was about to throw up from the medicine he injected him with two days ago. So, his body can withstand a dangerous drug? He's a very interesting boy.

"Can I at least speak with him privately?" Kuroo says. "Please, please?!" His tone was desperate and Kenma could hear it through the phone. He shakily looks at Watanabe with curious eyes and didn't seem to be focusing on the pain of losing a nail. 

There was a silence before Watanabe sighs and takes the phone off of the speaker and holds it to Kenma's ear. "Fine. But only 20 seconds, nothing more! And if you guys are talking about anything suspicious, he'll get it even more!" 

Kuroo grabs the phone from his coach and begins to ask Kenma multiple questions. 

"Kenma! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Kuroo shouts worriedly. 

"I-I'm fine..." Kenma says. "They haven't done anything major to me...just broken my ankles so I wouldn't move and tied me to a chair...I'm fine though..." He wants to reassure Kuroo that he was fine but he knew that wouldn't be possible to calm down his friend. 

"How can you say you're fine?!" Kuroo shouts. "I bet you haven't eaten in two days and they treated you like shit! I promise I'll get you out..." Kuroo's voice cracked a bit but his eyes widened at what Kenma said next. 

Unfortunately, what Kenma said had made Watanabe angrily and snatch the phone away from his ear. 

"You little shit, what did you say?!" Watanabe says indistinctly. There was muffling noise as well and Kuroo heard Kenma making a wrenching sound like he was throwing up. There was more indistinct yelling and then there was silence. Yasufumi grabbed his phone back from Kuroo. 

The silence lasted only ten seconds before Watanabe began speaking angrily again. "Two weeks! You have two weeks to make up your mind Yasufumi or he'll get killed! Understand?" The phone hung up and Yasufumi groans, clenching his fist tight angrily. 

"What did Kenma say to make him get in trouble?" Yaku asks worriedly to Kuroo. He looked at the police officers next. "And did you trace the call?" 

The officers shook their heads. "No, we couldn't trace it. I couldn't even turn on my phone....it was like something was holding it back...."

"I think we were hacked." The other officer said. "By those guys..."

Yaku doesn't say anything and looks at Kuroo who had a worried expression on his face. He seems to be deep in thought until he suddenly looked at Yaku with pleading eyes. 

"You don't happen to know English do you?" 

____________________________________________

The police officers had made Kuroo, Lev, and Yaku not to say anything about the kidnapping at school. Also, Kuroo told them what Kenma said over the phone and they told them that they will try to decipher the English. But wanting to be kept updated, Kuroo wanted them to have his phone number so they can text them the latest update about Kenma. 

While Lev was putting in his phone number in one of the police officers' phones, he noticed something strange. Very strange in fact. He doesn't say anything though and when they left, he turns to Kuroo and Yaku with a glare on his face. He opens his mouth to speak but Yasufumi sighs and rubs his head. 

"I'm sorry that this is happening right now. If I need to save my player, I need to do whatever I can to try and convinced the principal about everything...Kuroo. I hope you get better soon. I'll visit as soon as possible." Yasufumi grumbles to himself as he walks out of the room, leaving Kuroo, Lev, and Yaku. 

There was a silence before Lev spoke up again but only quieter. 

"The police officers were lying." He whispers and Yaku's eyes widened a bit. 

"Why are you whispering?" He asks but Lev shushes him. 

"They're watching and listening to us right now," Lev whispers as he points up at the roof. "Wires...cameras..." He looks at Kuroo who had a distressed expression on his face. "They're...watching us?" He whispers back and Lev nods. 

"I saw the blinking lights of the camera earlier," Lev explains. "Because of how tall I am, I can see things easier...and also...how can your phone be hacked if you aren't connected to any public wifi? Most likely you will get hacked because you either shopped online or do something stupid...."

"So...there's a possible chance that they hacked our phones then? Because I shop online on my phone sometimes..." Yaku admits with a soft blush. 

"Yeah." Lev nods his head. "Or they could've just hacked your camera. Ugh I-I can't whisper for long...We're going have to go Kuroo." Lev looks at Kuroo with sympathy in his eyes but Kuroo nods his head, understanding. 

"I understand. You two keep on talking while I'll be bedridden and worry over Kenma." He adds the last part in a snarky manner and Yaku sighs. 

"I know it's hard to not think about Kenma but if you know, Kenma has a strong spirit. He doesn't let things take him down so seriously as he used to when he was a first-year. If it's anything, Kenma will not easily give in to people's selfish needs. He's a lot like you...so...have faith in him." 

Kuroo doesn't say anything about that and could only agree with Kenma quietly. Yaku was right. Kenma is strong and his mentality is strong. 

Lev and Yaku walk towards the door just before Kuroo perks up. 

"Hey, actually, where is my phone?" 

"Oh yeah." Lev nods his head. "Since Yaku and I found your unconscious body on the ground that night, your phone had a cracked screen so I took it to Shibayama-san's dad's workshop since he repairs the phone. I grabbed just before the police did." Lev smiles and Yaku elbows his stomach lightly while pointing at the hidden wires in the roof. Lev waved him off. 

"Do you want me to pick it up for you?" Lev asks and winks at Kuroo who seems to know what was going on. 

"Oh no thank you. I can do it once I get out of the hospital." Kuroo winks back, wanting Lev to actually pick up his phone. "But tell me the address of Shibayama's place. I forgot." Kuroo inwardly smirks and Lev tells Kuroo the address. 

"Alright, got it. Thanks, Lev and Yaku. Hopefully, I can get out sooner rather than later." 

"Okay. Take care." Yaku waves Kuroo goodbye and they both left Kuroo alone in the hospital room. He smirks and lay down. 

_"If they want to fight dirty...We'll just have to play dirtier."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Day four. Kenma's apprehension_

_11/15/20_

Kenma slowly opened his eyes to see a metal door. His hands were hurting like hell and his face felt sore. The lights were turned on, shining down on Kenma so he could see what was going on with his hands. He wasn't really surprised at the sight of his hands though. They were red and covered in blisters. His hands looked watery and he could see some white skin underneath the blisters. He was still tied to the metal chair with the straps over his wrist and feel tied to the legs of the chair. Kenma kept a calm face as he looked around in the white bare room. 

_"Now I remember what happened...I told Kuro something in the English language and Watanabe got mad and tortured me into saying what I said..it's too bad though. I feel bad for him trying to get me to talk. Maybe I should tell him to let him feel like he's on top...then again...maybe not. He kidnapped me so I guess tormenting him will be kinda fun..."_ Kenma smiles a bit at the thought but quickly stops when he begins thinking again. 

_"What I told Kuro was to check his phone that had evidence. Man, studying English is hard but it pays off in this situation I guess...and I got to thank Yaku for teaching me extra lessons...I hope Kuro finds his phone...I remember seeing it drop on the ground when I passed out that night..."_

Kenma stayed like that, head bend down and staring at the ground, thinking about his Dad. He and his Dad haven't had a good relationship. See, after Kenma's mom died when he was around eight years old, his dad had been drinking at bars and be coming home early the next morning where Kenma has school. He would have to put his dad in bed and give him some pills for his headache. He was also forced to grow up and cook and clean for his little sister who was only four at the time. Kenma didn't mind though and always tried to keep a smile on his little sister's face. Kenma remained positive as time went by, but it was getting hard to when he entered high school. With him being fourteen and his little sister being ten, Kenma's father had started hitting him. First, it was only slapping, but it got more violent as time went on. The hitting turned into a beating, thus making Kenma kinda used to pain. 

His sister would cry about him always getting beat but Kenma reassured her he was okay. Convincing her wasn't as easy now that she's older and a bit more mature. Now flash forward to now where Kenma is kidnapped and him worrying over his little sister. His will of fire burned down a bit at the thought of his father beating his little sister but he shook away the bad thoughts. 

_"No...I have to remain positive if I want to be found. I just need to wait a bit longer."_

But oh how Kenma had to wait even longer than expected.

____________________________________________________

11/14/20 (This is the date so you won't be confused on the time settings)

Lev and Yaku walk to Shibayama's shop after they left the hospital. Slowly, Yaku looks at Lev with an impressed smile. "Wow...I didn't think you knew so much about wifi and phones. Are you in a engineering class?" 

Lev nods his head. "Yeah, I am. I'm studying to become an engineer like my dad. I find it so fascinating to learn about modern things." He smiles a bit at Yaku who blushes and looks away. 

_"This guy...he really knows how to look cute without even trying..."_

"Hmm? Yaku-san? Are you okay? You went quiet all of a sudden." Lev says and Yaku grows a tick mark, not wanting Lev to find out about his blushing cheeks. So instead, Yaku kicks Lev and pouts. 

"Ow! Yaku-san! So mean!" Lev whines and Yaku smirks a bit, feeling dominant. 

"Whatever Lev. Let's just hurry up and go to Shibayama's place." He speeds his pace up and Lev follows, shouting at how Yaku kicks him for no reason. 

__________________________________________________________

"Yeah! Kuroo's phone is all cleared up. My dad fixed it." Shibayama smiles shyly at Yaku as he hands Yaku Kuroo's phone. "He still has all his data there. I just needed to replace the screen that's all." 

"Thanks, Shibayama!" Yaku smiles as he secures Kuroo's phone in his pocket.

"It's no problem...although there were two police officers that came here earlier...I say only thirty seconds after you two arrived." Shibayama says with a frown. "They didn't look like officers and I lied to them when they asked for Kuroo's phone." 

Lev's eyes widened. "Wait, really? They did...oh man...they're fast...." 

"Wait...what do you mean?" Shibayama tilts his head and Yaku hits Lev upside his head, having to stand on his tiptoes to do so. 

"We weren't supposed to tell anyone else, you idiot! They might've not been real police officers but don't spread...." Yaku goes quiet as he too accidentally said what he wasn't supposed to say. He blushes in embarrassment as Lev begins to mock him for doing the same thing he did.

Shibayama grits his teeth in confusion, curious about what happened. He stares at the two who were arguing and thought how cute they were. But that's beside the point. He clears his throat. "Um...is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"We have to tell him now, Yaku-san! He already knows a little bit!"

"But what if he tells other people?!" 

"Shibayama isn't like that! He can keep a secret, right?" Lev looks at Shibayama who nods quickly, wanting to be trusted by his upperclassmen and fellow friend. He wanted to be apart of the picture...he wanted to feel worthy.

Yaku growls a bit but let Lev explain to Shibayama what happened secretly. They went to the back of the room to explain to Shibayama. He believed them fairly quickly about Kenma being kidnapped, the fake officers, and them being listened to and followed. 

After all of that was explained, they all went on Kuroo's phone, doing his password which was easy. (It was Kenma's name obviously) 

Since Yaku was the oldest, he was the one searching Kuroo's phone, looking for something that Kenma had said in English. His English wasn't that fluent but it wasn't bad either. He helped Kenma after he willingly went to Yaku, practically begging to learn simple English. Yaku didn't question it but was more than happy to teach his friend. Though, the thought still wonders Yaku's mind on why Kenma wanted to learn English so fast. He didn't seem like the type to learn things in a hurry. 

Shaking his thought, Yaku finally went to Kuroo's pictures and goes under the camera files. There, he saw at least a hundred videos of him and Kenma. He checked the recent video which was on the day Nekoma won their match against Karasuno on Friday. They had a huge party that night and Kuroo and Kenma left early because Kenma said he wasn't feeling well. 

Yaku barely remembers that night as he was only focusing on Lev who was doing crazy dares Yamamoto was giving him. He wasn't really looking at Kenma but when the two left, a sudden chill went up to his spine. Though...he ignored the feeling. 

Going to the video, Yaku starts it and the sound of Kuroo's voice was heard. 

It was night time as Kuroo was filming him and Kenma walking to Kuroo's house. 

_"Kenma-chan!! Say hello!"_

_"Ugh Kuro, don't turn the camera on me..."_

_"But why? You know we do this every time we have a match! This shouldn't be any different!"_

_"Ugh whatever..."_

_"You know you like it."_

_"I don't."_

_"You do!"_

_You're annoying, you know that, Kuro?"_

_"But you know you like it."  
_

_"I don't."_

_"Then why are you smiling?"_

_"......"_

_"Kawaii."_

_"I am not..."_

_"Ugh...maybe going to your house was a mistake. Going home to my little sister sounds better-"_

_Suddenly, a white van drove up in front of Kenma and Kuroo, surprising the two in shock. The van had stopped them on the sidewalk. Kuroo had growled and immediately stepped in front of Kenma, filming the car and tag number._

_Three men came out of the van and Kuroo began shouting at them, saying how they nearly killed them both. Unfortunately, Kuroo's threat didn't mean anything and one of the guys pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kenma who had gasped._

_"Kuroo!" Kenma's voice rang even though the camera wasn't pointing at him._

_"Damn you!" The gun had shot two times and the bullets came towards Kenma quickly. Kuroo quickly jumped in front of the bullet, piercing his back._

_The phone dropped to the ground and all you heard was screaming from Kenma and rustling sounds. Then, some grunting sounds can be heard from Kenma, in which the people were taking him. A foot came down on the phone which cracked it and ended the video._

Everyone who watched the video was in shock at what happened. No one couldn't really say anything but Lev was first to speak up by clearing his throat. "And that was when I and Yaku found Kuroo's body. I didn't hear any gunshots so we must've come out of the school shortly after."

Yaku nods his head, still couldn't say anything. 

"H-Hey...why don't we replay the video?" Shibayama says. "I think I saw the tag number. If we did, I can probably get Inuoka to run it in the system and track the car!" 

"Wait, we can do that?" Lev says in shock. "I thought that was fake and only movies do it!" 

"Hmm-hmm." Shibayama shakes his head and smiles shyly at the thought of Inuoka. He really likes him. "You can do it. Inuoka's dad runs a driver's license place so we can do it there...or the police station if you prefer it." 

Yaku nods his head. "If he can help, then we can ask him tomorrow. We need to save Kenma as soon as possible...who knows what they're doing to him right now...I only hope he keeps strong..." 

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! School is really kicking my ass along with my sleep schedule :( I hope you enjoyed this though.


	6. Chapter 6

_11/16/20_ 6:00 pm

_Kenma's apprehension_

Having losing track of time, Kenma was slowly going insane. He woke up feeling the way he felt every time he woke up, except this time worse. Instead of being hot inside the room, it was now cold and he had caught a fever, unfortunately. He couldn't tell if he was shivering or he was just cold. Kenma couldn't really tell anymore. The lights were still on and he looks at his hands which were still tied to the metal chair he was strapped in. His hand still had blisters which were looking like it was going to burst any moment. Looking down at his numb fingers, he moved them but winced as he couldn't feel them anymore. He sighs, grunting without effort as he was weakly pulling against the bounds. He was weak, barely given food since his kidnapping nor water. He's been holding in his bladder with the little strength he had but he was going to use the bathroom soon on himself. Such embarrassment. 

Kenma rests his head on the back of the chair, closing his eyes and thinking about how much he missed his friends and little sister. He tries thinking about Kuroo and imagine him and himself watching a cheesy romantic movie Kuroo would have picked since he's a sucker for romance movies. Kenma wouldn't mind the movies and often teased his friend from watching them too much. 

_"Come on...Kuroo is waiting for me..."_ Kenma thought to himself as he uses the little strength he had to try and rip the straps off of his wrist. They were made of hard leather but Kenma didn't care. He readied himself before using the strength he had to rip it off his left hand. But, nothing as he lets out a cry of pain and relinquishes. Damn it!

A small blush settled on Kenma's face as he could feel tears rolling down his face. Damn it...damn it...He felt like giving up. He couldn't...He can't...he lost track of time. He doesn't know if its day time or night time. He..just couldn't tell anymore. He wanted to play his video games again, go to school, see Kuroo, see his friends...play volleyball. Hell, Kenma was starting to miss his father a bit. 

"I...peed myself..." Kenma whispered as the blush was staying on his face. He stared at his pants which were drenched with his fluid. The smell went through his nose and he felt like a little kid again. He felt like a five-year-old again as he remembers peeing his bed and crying because of not wanting to upset his dad. But his mom was the one who cleaned him up nicely. She was an angel compared to Kenma's father. He was the opposite. His mom would clean up his bed and let him take a bath, despite the time of night. 

The thought of Kenma's mom made tears rolling down his cheeks. He worried over his friends and family, hoping they were okay. Were they going to go after his friends next? After his family? Kenma's mood suddenly changed as his sadness and embarrassment changed into anger. He growls and begins to violently move his hands under the straps. He clenches both of his hands tight, not caring if he was popping his blisters. 

"Damn it...Damn it...Damn it!" He had gotten louder with each phrase, growing more violent. His broken and bruised ankle moved with his tired body as he begins shouting curses at his kidnapper, hoping he would hear. Kenma couldn't take it...he was so tired. He wanted to go home. He didn't take anything for granted...why did he get kidnapped? Why was he tied up in his coach's drama? Why him? 

_"The guy who's nothing but a faggot! A queer! A gay!"_ His father's word echoed in his mind. 

_"Faggot!"_

_"Queer!"_

_"Homosexual bitch!"_

_"A gay."_

"I'm not gay!" He shouts as he stopped moving, his body's little strength disappearing. Kenma hung his head low and was panting heavily, sweat running down his face and his fever running high. He felt like he was going to throw up and pass out. He felt hot and cold. 

A couple of minutes went by and the door opened revealing one of Watanabe's guards. Nothing was shared between the two males as the guard begins wiping Kenma's face with room temperature water, relieving the teenager. It felt good and he a breath of relief. The guard then held up Kenma's head by his bangs and place the water bottle against his dry lips. 

Instead of wasting the water, Kenma drank it this time, feeling the refreshing liquid running down his throat. Kenma has never been so grateful for water. Three seconds later, the water bottle was gone from his lips and he hung his head low, panting. He then slowly looks up at the guard who had also pull out a sandwich that was wrapped in tin foil. Immediately, Kenma's stomach growled at the sight of food and he looks at the guard, eyes pleading for the food. Never had he plead for food so much. 

The guard then smirks, getting some sort of idea, and teasingly holds the sandwich in front of Kenma. 

"You want it?" He asks Kenma in a mocking tone. "Huh? You want it?"

Kenma wasn't saying anything as he stares up at the man, not wanting to beg. He couldn't. He didn't want to.

"Oh...you don't want to? Oh well...I guess..you'll starve some more." The man smirks as he unfolds the foil around the sandwich and begins eating it in front of Kenma in a mocking manner, making Kenma's stomach growl at him even more. His eyes were wide as he stares at the man eating the food. How he longed for the food...

The sandwich was gone in a minute or so and the door opened again, this time, the other guard and Watanabe came in, with similar smirks on their faces. 

"Have you retrieved the suspect?" The man who ate the sandwich said. His name is Itsuki. 

"We have. He should be arriving soon." The other guard, Josh said to his brother. 

"Double ransom." Watanabe smiles at Kenma whose eyes widened. 

_"Wait...they got another person? Who is it? Is it someone I know?"_

"Now," Watanabe stares at Kenma and folds his arms while looking at his red fingers, seeing the infected skin from where his nails were once were. He smirks at the sight before looking at Kenma again. 

"I would like to know what you had said to your friend the other day. I mean, I should know English myself...I really do but...I just don't know it well as you kids do nowadays. So..mind telling me? Or..." He suddenly slams his hand on Kenma's blistered-busted hand and squeezes it, earning a shocked yelp from the teen. 

"Do me a favor and I might actually-"

Watanabe's phone suddenly rang, disturbing his and Kenma's talk. The ringing shocks Kenma for a second and Watanabe lets out a sigh, answering it with a growl. 

"WHAT?... What?... Uh-huh... Oh really..." Watanabe looks at Kenma with a smirk. "So...you followed them...did you cover it up?... Excellent... Make sure he's down for good... Yes... When is he coming? Today? Nice." Watanabe ended the call with an excited grin as he releases Kenma's hand and got close to his face. 

"Never mind. I don't need you telling me what you said." He sounds like a child saying this. 

"Let's just say...I was able to pull a few strings to...make your stay a bit longer." He chuckles at the end of his sentence and turns his back towards Kenma who had an angry glare at him. 

"Itsuki, make him another sandwich and give him his medicine. He needs it." 

"Yes sir." 

_"Oh no...did something happened to Kuro?"_

___________________________________________________________

11/16/20 8:00 am

Yaku, Lev, and Shibayama had gotten the car tag number and was on their way to Inuoka's house. They traveled quietly, not knowing what to say or talk about. Kenma has been kidnapped, Kuroo's in the hospital, everything was going wrong. They didn't blame their coach though and was wanting to solve this case without him knowing. 

"Hey, Shibayama," Lev says breaking the silence. 

"Yes?"

"Since when did you know where Iunoka's place was? Do you have his number or something?"

"O-Oh!" Shibayama blushes and rubs his hands together. "S-Something like that." 

Yaku smirks as he nudges Shibayama's stomach. "Sure." 

"Ah..." Shibayama blushes more until they arrived at Iunoka's place. He was standing outside his fairly large house. Shibayama knocks on the door with a blush and a second later Iunoka opens the door with a large grin and blush as well.

"Shibayama-chan! You made it!" He hugs Shibayama and plants a giant kiss on the back of his neck. 

"AHHHH!" Shibayama screams in shock as he pushes Iunoka away with his face completely red. He hides behind Lev and covers his face as Yaku was smirking at him. "Something like that huh?" He teases at his kouhai and Shibayama makes a noise with his throat.

________________________________________________________

"Can you look up this license plate?" Yaku ask Iunoka as they entered inside his house. Shibayama was still hiding behind Lev who was confused about the whole situation but kept quiet. 

Yaku shows Iunoka the picture and Iunoka nods his head, smiling. 

"Sure! My dad isn't here at the moment so let's go before he comes back. He doesn't allow me in his office." Iunoka leads them into a large looking office with an old computer with a printer attached to it. Iunoka sits on the chair and goes on a program on the computer, a few things popping up before showing a search bar. 

"Read me the plate," Iunoka says and Yaku does just that. 

"Um, it's 12-20 XXXX." (Obviously not a real license plate)

Iunoka puts the number in and waits for the paper to print. While waiting, Yaku smirks at an embarrassed Shibayama who was picking at his nails to calm his nerves.

"So, Iunoka. You and Shibayama-Kun are dating huh?" He wiggles his eyebrows and Shibayama makes another weird noise with his throat.

"Yaku-San...Shibayama's uncomfortable." Lev says with a frown. 

"No, he's not." Yaku waves Lev off.

"Oh yeah for sure we're dating! Although Shibayama-chan was the one who asked me out first! He was so nervous and was stuttering, I didn't understand what he was saying!" Iunoka beams and Shibayama whimpers. 

"How cute!" Yaku coos.

"Y-Yaku-San!" 

The paper printed off soon and Yaku grabs it, immediately reading where the location was. The car wasn't that far from where Iunoka's house. It was only an hour away. 

"Got it! We can go now!" Lev says excitedly. He tries to snatch the paper from Yaku but got kicked instead and pushed to the side. 

"We can't go now, you idiot! We need to go at night!" He says angrily. 

"Oh right." 

"Go where?" Inuoka asks with an innocent grin. "Where are you going?"

_________________________________________________________________________________

11/16/20 8:47 pm

Kenma slowly opens his eyes to the metal door opening. He was still strapped to the metal chair and he was very exhausted. He felt very sick and everything was woozy. The door opened and a limp body was thrown in front of Kenma. 

There was an evil chuckle as Itsuki chuckles darkly. "Have fun with your playmate." The door slammed close and Kenma stares at the body in shock. He hadn't expected him to be kidnapped out of all people. 

Kenma's golden eyes traveled up the person's body before gulping and opening his mouth softly as he heard the person groaning in pain.

"Akaashi Keiji..."


	7. Chapter 7

_11/16/20 10:58 pm_

Kuroo knew. 

He knew they were going to kill him. Just anytime now and they'll be here. Kuroo's got to get out of the hospital and fast. His family visits earlier that day and he was more than happy to see them. His mom and dad. They were sad by the fact that Kenma was missing but assured hope in Kuroo that he will be found soon by the police. They then had to leave since visitation wasn't allowed for Kuroo at night. He didn't mind as he wanted to be alone for a while. Yaku and Lev haven't visited either since they went off to get Kuroo's phone. He hoped the plan they made worked well and they were a step ahead of those bad people. 

That night, after Kuroo's doctor, helped him take his medicine, Kuroo was ready to sneak out of the hospital. His will to find Kenma was so strong, his instincts were too buried under his pride and will of fire. 

Five minutes passed and Kuroo had his clothes on his parents brought for him when he was getting out of the hospital in a couple of weeks. Kuroo was lucky his wounds weren't that deep either, otherwise, he'd be paralyzed for life! He praised the gods for his safe recovery and slipped on his shoes. It was 11:00 at night and Kuroo was sure most of the staff went home for the night. He planned on sneaking out the back of the hospital in the basement. He couldn't just walk out of front of the door! Besides, he routed out of the hospital, so he was good. 

With a deep breath, Kuroo stood up and made sure his sling over his left hand was tightened before cautiously walking out of his hospital room, looking both ways down the hallways and going left towards the basement. He made it there quite quickly and went down the stairs, descending down the stairs. According to his calculations, there should be an emergency exit in the basement. He was sure and his pride was strong. 

Kuroo successfully made it down the basement and stood there, in complete darkness, wishing he had some light. He searched blindly in the dark, trying to find a wall to lean against. Maybe going to the basement was a bad id-

A fist suddenly connected to Kuroo's cheek which sent him flying towards the ground, grunting in pain and shock. He fell on his good arm and looks around frantically, trying to search for the source who had just punched him. 

"Who did that?!" He shouts angrily in the dark, trying to get up. He grunts again when someone kicks him in his stomach harshly. Kuroo could feel his gut making a low grumble sound and he hisses in pain. He searches blindly in the dark, trying to find the person. 

"Where are you, bastard! Where's Kenma!" There's no doubt that this was one of the guys who kidnapped Kenma. 

Kuroo had gotten no response though and he tries getting up, not successful as a foot pressed harshly against his back, slamming his chin on the ground and his legs splitting uncomfortably. 

"AGH!" Kuroo screams but quickly grabs the foot on his back and pulled it forwards, hearing the guy grunt as he fell on his back. Kuroo took that opportunity to crawl over the guy and growls as he tries to pin down his arms. Kuroo wasn't very successful as he only had one good arm and pinning him was hard. And it was dark, making it even harder. 

"WHERE'S KENMA, YOU BASTARD!" Kuroo shouts with anger. "Where is he?!" Being too blind by anger, Kuroo was too angered to notice someone standing right behind him. The lights suddenly turned on, blinding Kuroo for a second as he hisses at the bright light coming into his vision. He only closes his eyes for a second before something sharp had stabbed into his neck, earning a big gasp from the teen. 

Kuroo doubles over in pain as he held his neck and fell off the person, landing on his bad arm and groaning. He was shaking and his eyes finally adjust to the light, seeing those two fake police officers dressed up in nurses' outfits. One held a syringe while the other was getting off the ground, grumbling about hurting himself.

"You're strong, I give you that." The guy with the syringe says with a smirk. "And quite fast but not very smart. Going to the basement to escape? Come on, you could've done better than that." He taunts Kuroo who gives and can feel his body relaxing against his will. Damn it, this was a sleeping drug!

"S-Shut up." Kuroo tries standing up and does so slowly, his arms aching and eyes threatening to close. His body felt weak as he staggered against the wall, panting as he heard a ringing sound in his ears. He couldn't fight it. He couldn't fight the sleep. He was getting so drowsy...

"B-Bastard..." Kuroo whispers before falling to the ground unconscious. 

___________________________________________________________________

11/16/20 9:15 pm  
  


Lev, Yaku, Shibayama, and Iunoka made it across town when it was nighttime. They all had to sneak out of their houses to do so but it will be worth it once they find where Kenma is being captived. 

Buying the tickets on the train, Lev was a bit nervous to travel to a dangerous place where Kenma was possibly being held captive. No news about Kenma even spread yet on national television, nor articles with daily updates. Yaku and the others were a bit sad that the police were barely doing their jobs, but it couldn't help as today's society can be so rough and sensitive. 

Nearly an hour later, the last train of the day finally arrived at the boys' destination. The car was on the dark side of the city and everyone was unfamiliar with the roads and contractions. They got off the train and huddled in a circle, figuring out a plan.

"Okay, look," Yaku says as he was the oldest in the group. "Now that we have all the information we need, let's go over the plan one more time." 

"Ugh! Do we have to?" Lev and Iunoka complain. "We've gone over it at least five times! We already know what to do!" Lev groans.

"Yeah!" Iunoka nods his head in agreement. "We even made three lists. Do you agree with me, Shibayama-chan?" Iunoka looks at his boyfriend who doesn't say anything, fearing he would get in trouble with Yaku. He instead begins to check over the weapons they brought with them. Well, more like smuggled in their jackets so they won't get caught. 

An irritated tick mark appeared on Yaku's head as he took a step back from the huddle and crosses his arms. "Well fine! Don't expect me to help if we get lost! You should really trust your upperclassmen more when they tell you to do something." 

"Yeah well. You seem more like a second year, given by your height-" Lev was about to tease Yaku when the shorter male kicks both of his knees, smirking as he sees Lev hissing in pain. 

"Y-You, guys...Kenma-san could be waiting..." Shibayama suddenly says and everything had gotten serious. Everyone wanted to avoid the fact that their teammate was kidnapped and tried to brightened the mood. Yaku looks at the ground before slowly nodding his head, his face and attitude getting serious. 

"Right. Iunoka. Pull up the GPS for that van. Everyone will stand behind me for I am leading us there. Lev will stand in the back because of his height. Understood? We can not make any noises...this is very serious now.

While walking out of the train station, Yaku sees someone following them from behind. He notices this person that followed them to the train station. Must be a spy from one of Kenma's kidnappers. Yaku was not having that. He didn't want any of his kouhai to get hurt. It's already bad enough Kuroo isn't there with them.

They followed through with their plan and walked on the empty sidewalk. The night was surprisingly quiet in the dark part of the city and they occasionally passed by a homeless person or two, nodding their heads as a hello or a curt nod.

After five minutes of walking, Iunoka comments that the truck was inside that abandoned car shop. The street lights barely made light as Yaku tries opening the door to the garage. He couldn't though and grunts a bit while attempting. 

"Here, let me." Lev lightly pushes Yaku to the side and took a deep breath before hitting the dirty glass with his elbow, making Shibyama yelp in shock. 

"Ah! L-Lev!" Yaku takes a step back as Lev opened the door from the inside by sticking his hand through the broken glass, cutting his hand. He doesn't seem to mind though as he was successful in opening the door. 

"Nice, Lev!" Iunoka cheers but Yaku shakes his head, immediately rushing to Lev's aide. "No! That wasn't awesome! He cut himself! Let me see!" Yaku grabs Lev's cut hand and growls a bit, looking up at the first year.

"Lev! That was dangerous!" 

"I'm sorry." He apologizes with a light smile. "But now...we'll be able to rescue Kenma right? Hopefully, I didn't make that much noise." 

Yaku stares at Lev with red cheeks as he takes off his backpack and brings out some white bandages, wrapping his hand up quickly and lightly hit his chest, mumbling about being careful. He puts the bandages away and puts his backpack back on before heading inside the abandoned car shop, his phone flashlight shining up on things up ahead. 

Broken chairs and glass was scattered everywhere, making everything seem more broken as they descended inside. They then stopped at a door which Yaku could only assume where the car was. He takes a deep breath before opening the door which led to an abandoned garage. They all walked inside to see a white van there indeed. 

Everyone's heart had started racing when Yaku walks towards the van, eyes glued to it and nothing else. Everyone could sense his determination and followed him carefully. The dark aura dawned on them as Yaku opened the back of the van door quickly and a gasp left his mouth. 

"What is it?" Shibayama cries as he clutches onto Iunoka's arm tightly. They all ran to Yaku's side and what was inside the van, shocked everyone. 

"What the-"

"Get him out of there! NOW!" Yaku shouts at Lev and he and Iunoka do just that, gently laying the person on the ground. He was unconscious and he had a bloody wound to the back of his head. 

"Lev! Hold this! Shibayama, help me." Yaku commands as he shoves his backpack off of his back and pulls out those bandages he had. The flashlight flashed above Yaku and Shibayama as they patched up the wound quickly. Once done, Yaku checks for a pulse and sighs in relief when he found it still pumping normally.

"Oh thank goodness..." Yaku lays his head on the person's chest, trying to calm his breathing.

"What's he doing here?" Lev questions. 

"Why is he here?" Shibyama asks with a nervous expression. 

"Yeah..." Iunoka nods his head. "What's Bokuto Koutarou doing here? This is almost inconvenient!" 

Yaku stares at Bokuto with furrowed brows before his mouth creased into a thin line. Something...was wrong...

Something terribly wrong had happened here not too long ago, and Yaku was going to get to the bottom of it...

____________________________________________________________________________

11/16/20 8:48 pm

Akaashi looks at Kenma with wide eyes as the door closed, leaving the two teenage boys in the bare, white room.

"K-Kenma!" He crawls over to the chair where Kenma was strapped in and tried to pull off the straps, grunting heavily while he was doing so. "You've been missing for quite a while...you were here?" Akaashi questions calmly, not expecting an answer from the weak boy. 

"You know..." Kenma starts off slowly, smirking a bit at Akaashi. "Trapped inside this tiny room...beaten to death a couple of times...my nails got pulled out...probably sick...you know." He says this sarcastically and Akaashi felt dumb for asking that question. 

"I'm...sorry for asking...but...everyone knows now that you're missing. No one wants to believe you're dead but with no trace of evidence...the police had...given up on you and dropped the case. Such a cruel justice system..." Akaashi's dark green eyes traveled down to Kenma's ankles which were still bruised and dislocated. His eyes widened again as he was done unstrapping Kenma's wrist. Quickly, he pulled the small teen out of the uncomfortable chair and on the ground, getting a better look at Kenma. He could see the yellow bruises scattered across his body, and how hot he felt. Kenma did have a fever!

"Kenma..." He whispers as he could see his eyes closing. "No...Kenma! Don't close your eyes! My god..you're dehydrated! Kenma! No!" He pats Kenma's cheek a few times but to no avail as Kenma let out a soft and tired breath, scaring Akaashi. 

"No..." He whispers, looking around the room for anything. His eyes were still wide but he spots a water bottle in the corner of the room. His eyes lit up in happiness and relief as he crawled over to the water bottle and crawl back to Kenma, opening the cap and trying to make Kenma drink the water.

"Come on Kenma...drink...drink..." Kenma wasn't drinking the water though and Akaashi bites his lip worriedly. Not even five minutes went by and Akaashi was already at his breaking point. He didn't want to complain though as Kenma has been captivated much longer than he has and survived on a low diet. 

With no other choice, Akaashi put some water in his mouth and said a small prayer to himself before pressing his lips against Kenma's and forcing the water down his throat. His face was red with embarrassment but he pushed his feelings out of the way and did it again, pressing his lips against Kenma's and forcing down the water. 

With success, Kenma had swallowed the water as Akaashi pressed down on his adam's apple, forcing him to do so. Akaashi pulls away with a soft gasp as Kenma gasp as well, slowly opening his eyes to see Akaashi's flushed red cheeks. He realizes what Akaashi had done and blushes as well. He wanted to tell Akaashi to stop and that he was fine but...Kenma never said anything. 

Not even being there for an hour, Kenma was grateful for Akaashi. Just by his small act of kindness, Kenma found comfort immediately and found himself leaning towards Akaashi as he kept on feeding him water mouth-to-mouth.

They kept at it for about ten more minutes before Kenma was hydrated again. He was still weak and dizzy but he was able to talk full sentences.

"Oh man...thank you Akaashi...you saved me from not dying.." Kenma says in a small voice. He was sitting against the wall with Akaashi sitting in front of him, his cheeks still blushing from kissing Kenma earlier. He doesn't say anything at first until Kenma spoke again, looking at Akaashi. 

"Why...and how did you get kidnapped?" His question rang through Akaashi's ears as he tried remembering what happened before he passed out. He frowns openly, unsuccessful. 

"I can't remember....all I remember is walking into town with Bokuto-san and...then everything went black...I'm pretty sure there's more but I can't remember. Sorry..." 

"Why are you apologizing? It's okay if you can't remember." Kenma says. 

"No...not that...I'm talking about me kissing you earlier." 

"O-Oh..." Kenma blushes and looks at the ground, playing with his fingers. "It's fine. I was dehydrated and that was the only way I would've survived...not that I want to anyway but..." He looks at Akaashi, smiling a real smile. "Thank you." 

Akaashi smiles, understanding before looking at Kenma's ankles, seeing them twisted and dislocated. And it looks worse now that it's been like that for a couple of weeks. Akaashi sighs and points at Kenma's ankles. 

"We need to adjust that before it gets permanent." 

______________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, now. Before you said anything about Akaashi and Kenma kissing, I'll let you decide if Akaashi enjoyed it or not. That's how I am and anyway, hope you enjoyed the story!


	8. Chapter 8

Ugh. My story part deleted as I forgot to save it. : ( So sorry if I published this a bit too long.

___________________

11/16/20

Bokuto woke up with his head pounding badly. His arms felt heavy and muffled voices were whispering all around him. The whispering then came to a halt as he let out a soft ground of pain, slowly opening his eyes to see hazel brown eyes staring directly into his eyes. He was confused. Wait...what the hell? 

Quickly, Bokuto sat up, gasping a bit as people surrounded his body. 

"NO! You shouldn't sit up like that!" The hazel-eyed male says hurriedly as he tries pushing down Bokuto to lay down again. "You're still bleeding a bit. Please remain calm Bokuto."

 _"Hey...he knows my name...how...where...am I?"_ Bokuto doesn't say anything as he tries to look around the darkroom, eyes slowly adjusting.

"Hey, Lev, turn on the light." 

"Oh right." 

A flashlight flashed at the ceiling and Bokuto squinted, his eyes adjusting to the light. Once it did, he recognizes the people who have surrounded him. They were all from the volleyball team Nekoma. 

"H-Hey...aren't you guys from the Nekoma team?" He asks, rubbing his golden eyes with his fist. He then groans and tries to touch the back of his head. "Ow. What the hell happened to my head? It hurts like a bitch." 

"Don't touch it!" The male with hazel eyes shouts and stops him from doing so. Their hands touched and Bokuto blushes a bit at the contact. 

"You have a serious wound. Do you know who I am?" 

"...." Bokuto doesn't say anything and stares into his hazel eyes before nodding, smiling a bit. 

"Oh yeah....you're Yaku!" He looks at Lev. "And that's Lev. And...Iunoka, and Shibayama. I remember you dudes."

"Wow, I can't believe he actually remembers our name." Shibayama mumbles. 

"Do you remember what happened?" Yaku asks Bokuto, cutting to the chase. "We found you here, inside an abandoned warehouse in a van with a bloody wound." 

"O-Oh?" Bokuto looks at his hands, trying to remember what happened. "I was...bleeding from my head? And unconscious?" He slumps to the ground, pouting his lips before a thought struck his head. "Wait...where's Akaashi? He's always with me. Maybe he can tell me." He looks at Yaku with curious eyes who shook his head, sighing.

"Sorry...Akaashi's not here...we only found you in the van. No signs of Akaashi." 

Bokuto frowns, crossing his arms and hands shaking a bit. "Impossible...Akaashi's always with me...where is he? Come on this isn't a joke you guys." He glares at everyone. "Come on, where's Akaashi?!"

"Bokuto-san, calm down." Lev says. 

"NO! Where's Akaashi?! I-I need him!" He was now scooting back on his butt, heart racing. "Akaashi? Akaashi! Come out!" He shouts for Akaashi and Yaku was trying his best to calm down the taller male. 

"Akaashi! Akaashi-" Bokuto suddenly stops yelling as his memory came back instantly, shutting him up. He looked like he was deep in thought before his eyes widened and tears ran down his face.

"NO! T-They took Akaashi! They took Akaashi from me!" Bokuto tries standing up but Yaku and Inuoka hold him down. 

"AKAASHI! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!" 

"Bokuto!" Yaku holds his arm tight, squeezing. "Who took him. Who took Akaashi?"

"The bad men! I-" Bokuto lets out a loud sob as he begins to twitch a bit. "Akaashi! No...where are you..." His sobs got quieter as Yaku looks at Lev for an answer. But he didn't have time to ask the question as Yaku suddenly saw a silhouette of a fairly large figure, standing nearly as tall as Lev. Yaku instantly recognized him from that person who followed them earlier.

Yaku growls as he ran towards the person, kicking him with all his might like he kicks Lev. 

"AH!" Lev stumbles forward in shock at Yaku and turns around to see Yaku tackling a dark silhouette. The flashlight tumbled out of his hands and it was dark. 

"Hey!" Iunoka shouts, grabbing onto Shibayama. "Yaku-san! Are you alright?"

"What about Bokuto?! Lev?!" Shibayama searched blindly in the dark as he couldn't see a thing. He could only hear the grunting sounds of Yaku and screaming from Lev. He could see a little bit of the light but Lev's phone was being kicked around by Yaku and the guy. 

Bokuto's low crying was heard somewhere in the corner of the room and Shibayama can hear Iunoka shouting while holding him protectively. His breath was getting short as he pulls out his phone, turning on the flashlight, and pointed it at Yaku who was busy taking down the guy. 

"Y-Yaku-san!" Inuoka shouts in fear as he was about to run over to his Senpai to help. "Let me help!"

"NO! I got it! You call the police!" Yaku shouts.

"B-But Yaku-san-"

"NOW! LEV!" Yaku then shouts as his arm got twisted behind his back. He lets out a shout of pain before growling as Lev ran to his aid. Lev tries punching the guy but fails as the guy used Yaku's body as a shield to protect himself from the punch. 

"AH!" 

"S-Sorry Yaku-san!" Lev apologizes as he tries punching the guy again. He fails though as Yaku instead got punched again, groaning as he felt pain spreading across his stomach. 

"L-Lev, just stop. Please." Yaku groans. With the little strength he had, he kicked the guy with the back of his foot and heard him groan in pain. His arms loosened a bit but not enough for Yaku to getaway. Sweat ran down Yaku's face as the guy whispered something in his ear before shoving Yaku towards Lev. 

Their bodies collapsed against each other and Lev crashed into an old cooler, hitting his head first. The cooler fell on its side and something came tumbling out of the cooler, not going unnoticed. 

Yaku moans in pain as he was on top of Lev's body, eyes immediately opening. Those words wouldn't stop playing in Yaku's head as he heard Iunoka and Shibayama shouting the guy was getting away. The flashlight Shibayama held raced over to Yaku and he helped him up, asking if he was okay. 

"Y-Yeah..." Yaku nods his head as he was dizzy. He stumbles a bit and he leaned on Shibayama for support, groaning as his stomach was in pain along with his arms and legs. His hazel eyes then caught sight of something strange right by the cooler where Lev was still laying on. He was okay but he was panting hard. 

"W-Wait..." Iunoka walks next to Shibayama and takes the flashlight from him, shining it at the object. His eyes widened as his face turned pale. 

"O-Oh..." He drops to the ground, Shibayama barely having time to catch his phone. "Hey! Iunoka! What's the big idea?! What is it?!" He shines the flashlight over at the object and lets out a terrifying scream as tears ran down his face. 

Yaku stares, too shocked to say anything. 

No.

No.

No! 

This wasn't happening. That isn't him! He isn't dead. He just isn't! 

"K-Kenma?" Yaku questions. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

11/21/20

Kuroo woke up with his head spinning around. There was a low buzzing sound in the back of his head that didn't go unnoticed as soon Kuroo registered his memories before he passed out. A low groan escaped his mouth as he tries rubbing his eyes to clear away the blurriness. He couldn't though as his hands felt like they were stuck to something metal. Both of them. His eyes widened a bit as he blinked away the blurriness from his eyes and quickly took sight of his surroundings. His face paled to see he was back inside of his hospital room. Kuroo thought for sure he had won the fight and had passed out in some alleyway far from the hospital. Or was that a dream?

Looking down, Kuroo saw his hands handcuffed to the bed he was laying on. His feet were cuffed to the bed as well and he couldn't move. His heart raced as he tries calming himself down to think. Okay. He knew he tried escaping the hospital but it failed miserably as he got knocked out by some drug. Good, okay, he remembers the first part but the question was how long he slept. Surely only a couple of hours to a day. But...why was he handcuffed to the hospital bed? Did those guys do something to prevent Kuroo from moving?

Not able to go deep in thought, Kuroo heard the door open and he looks to see those two guys who knocked him out. They had on nurses scrubs to blend in with the other nurses along with an unfamiliar nurse Kuroo hasn't seen before. He scowls at the two bad men as they smirked at Kuroo. 

"Ah, you're awake. I was beginning to think that they overdosed you with an anesthetic." She smiles kindly at Kuroo who growled at her as she got close.

"N-No-" Kuroo tried speaking but his throat was dry and he began coughing. 

"O-Oh! Here!" The lady nursed grabbed a cup of water that was on the table beside Kuroo and tried to make him drink the water but he refused and dropped the cup on his lap, spilling it all over his face and shirt. 

"AH!" The lady yelped in shock and glares at Kuroo a bit who was clearing his throat. He had a stubborn expression on his face and when he was done, Kuroo glared at the nurses. 

"Where in hell am I?! Why am I handcuffed?! How long was I asleep?!" He struggles in the handcuffs but gasps a bit when he saw white bandages wrapped around both of his wrists. 

_"W-What the? What the hell? How in the hell did I get these-"_

"Mr. Kuroo." One of the bad men says sadly as he was standing next to Kuroo. "We found you in the basement with both of your wrists cut with a surgical knife. You were bleeding badly and looked like you were trying to commit suicide...." They were obviously lying and Kuroo's blood was boiling. 

"Liar!" Kuroo shouts and the lady nurse flinches at his tone. "Liar! I didn't try to kill myself! Y-You guys attacked me! I was trying to get away but you stabbed me with some kind of drug!" He struggles in the handcuffs and grunts harshly. "NO! LET ME GO! NOW!" 

"P-Please calm down." The lady nurse tries. "You're not healing yourself if you're struggling like that. A-And...I apologize for the loss of your friend. I know it must be hard for you." She bows down in sorrow and Kuroo had gotten confused, not knowing what she was talking about. 

"Huh? Loss of a friend?" 

She looks at him with sorrowful eyes and looks at both of the bad men with tearful eyes. "He's forgotten."

"Oh well..." One of the bad men pats Kuroo's shoulder and gave him a sad expression. "I'm sorry to say this but...they found your friend's body. Kozume Kenma I think was his name?" He looks at the other bad men who nodded in agreement. Though, both of them were smirking at Kuroo's shocked expression. 

"What?" Kuroo whispers. 

"Kozume Kenma...his body was found the day you tried committing suicide. You...somehow heard of his death and tried killing yourself in the basement. His body was found in a cooler somewhere in town. I am...so sorry." 

"No."

"Please calm down."

"Kenma isn't dead."

"Kuroo-Kun?"

"He isn't dead."

"Honey,-"

"SHUT UP!" Kuroo shouts at the lady with dark eyes as he tries getting out of the handcuffs. "HE ISN'T DEAD! HE'S NOT! KENMA WOULDN'T DIE SO EASILY! THAT ISN'T HIS BODY!" Kuroo begins shouting out with his face turning red and tears rolling down his face. He tries with all his might to get out of the handcuffs but the bad men held him down, shouting for other nurses to come to their aid. All while they were smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was rushed! My grandma is in the hospital right now and everything is so hard for me to concentrate on this story. Forgive me if chapters come out late but I hope you guys enjoy this. I had big plans for this story and don't feel like abandoning it any time soon : 3


	9. Chapter 9

11/16/20

*Flashback*

Yaku was hyperventilating. 

He couldn't breathe. N-No...Kenma isn't dead. That isn't his body. This is unreal. Y-Yeah. This has to be a dream. This just have to-

Yaku snapped out of his thoughts when he heard sirens outside the building they were in. He could feel someone shaking him as he slowly looks up to see Lev's tear-stained face, shouting at Yaku to let Kenma's body go. He didn't realize he was holding the body. 

His eyes glanced down at Kenma's naked, cold body. Bruises littered his skin and his hair was damp. His body was pale in an abnormal way and he looked...dead. Yaku couldn't feel a pulse. He didn't feel a pulse. 

"He's not dead," Yaku whispers as he saw the ambulance and police arrived. He ignored his friend's pleas and cries as the police asked where was the body. They saw Yaku holding the body and tried to detain it from Yaku. 

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Yaku snaps as he pulls the cold body away with a harsh glare. His lips were trembling and he was shaking badly. "I-I can just warm h-him up...H-He's fine." 

"Son," One of the paramedics tries to get the dead body from Yaku but he still refused. He had a protective expression on his face like a mother eagle protecting her young from predators. 

"Yaku-San..." Lev pulls on Yaku's shoulder but grunts a bit as Yaku stays in his place. "Yaku-San, let go." 

"No."

"Yaku-san." Shibayama tries but gets no response as well. 

"Yaku. Come on." Iunoka forcibly pulls Yaku's shoulder which caught him off guard for a second before going back to hugging Kenma's body. 

"No! Leave me alone!"

Lev huffs, tears rolling down his face as he angrily picks up Yaku by his bruised stomach, forcing him to let go of the body. 

"NO! LET ME GO, LEV!" Yaku cries out. He fights in Lev's grasp. He kicked his legs, tears rolling down his face. He reaches for Kenma's body but it felt like he was far away from his friend. "LEV! LET ME GO!" 

"HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD YAKU-SAN AND THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT! DAMN IT!" 

Lev's words processed in Yaku's mind as he slowly stops fighting Lev. He looks at Lev with sorrowful eyes before sobbing loudly, putting his face in his chest, staining his jacket. He trembles more in Lev's grip and was shaking his head over and over. 

"No...he's not...he's not...." With each breath he took, it got harder and harder to breathe. His eyes were wide and Lev was getting worried about how Yaku was breathing. He opened his mouth to speak but Inuoka said it first. 

"Yaku...are you okay?" 

"He's hyperventilating!" Shibayama shouts enough for the paramedics to hear and help out Yaku. 

"Y-Yaku-san!" Lev puts him on the ground and watches the short male shake violently on the ground. His eyes were wide and he was staring at nothing. 

"Stand back!" 

"Will he be okay? WILL ANYONE BE OKAY?!" Shibayama cries, wanting this day to be over. 

______________________________________________________________________

*Present*

"I don't understand," Lev says to Kuroo. "You're saying that those guys framed you from committing suicide by slitting your wrist themselves and setting you up? How is that even possible? What are your parents thinking?" 

Kuroo looks at Lev with tired eyes as black bags hung under his eyes. He was skinnier than he normally was and was pale. His hair was sticking up in weird places, not like his bed hair he uses to have. Kuroo looked...almost dead. 

"First off," Kuroo tugs weakly on the handcuffs. "My parents don't believe me. They think I actually tried killing myself. We can't get any proof that those nurses are fake and I refuse to believe that Kenma is dead. No fucking way he is." 

"..." Lev doesn't say anything about Kenma being dead and sighs, rubbing his head. 

Kuroo looks at Lev with questioning eyes before bending his head down. "How's Bokuto? Is he doing alright?" 

"Oh...Bokuto-san..." Lev frowns. "He's not responding, nor eating. They had to force down a feeding tube for him to even get through the day. The police are shit. They haven't done anything except for shitting over the newspaper that they found Kenma's body. Nothing about Akaashi...oh. Kenma's little sister visited me yesterday saying that her dad didn't give a shit about Kenma. He isn't even going to view the body!" 

"Wait, where is Kenma's sister now?" Kuroo suddenly asked and Lev sighs again. "She's waiting outside with Shibayama and Iunoka...Yaku is at my house. He's fine now ever since he's gotten out of the hospital but hasn't said a word. He's unresponsive and..." Lev sighs, feeling tears running down his face, feeling overwhelmed. "I don't...I....everything is so fucking hard now...everyone at school knows about Kenma...giving us fake sympathy. They don't even care for Kenma! I want to believe that Kenma isn't dead but...with that body, he is-"

"SHUT UP!" Kuroo suddenly shouts. "Kenma is not dead! Don't you ever say that! He's out there...alive and surviving with Akaashi! I can tell you this much, Akaashi and Kenma were both kidnapped by the same person. It's only a matter of time before Coach does something about this! So stop with this damn nonsense and get it together, Lev! Yaku needs you! Kenma needs us! His little sister needs us as well!" Kuroo finished his speech with a tear rolling down his face. He was glaring at Lev with a hopeful yet angry expression. "Now go." He points at the door with his cuffed hands. 

Lev looks up with questioning eyes. "Go? Go where?" 

"Home of course! Take care of yourself, you big weirdo! Yaku needs you! Don't worry about me. Just a few more weeks of this hell and I'll be out with my lawyer. Not to brag or anything." Kuroo chuckles tiredly and waves bye to Lev who exits the room and waves goodbye to Shibyama, Iunoka, and Kenma's little sister.

Kuroo was right. Lev needed to take care of himself before he worries over his friends. And maybe he'll check up on Bokuto.

_______________________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later, and Lev was at home, his sister nowhere in sight, nor his parents. They must be out somewhere. 

"Yaku?" Lev calls in the empty house, shutting and locking the door behind him. He shivers a bit as he took off his jacket and scarf, placing them on the couch while also removing his shoes. "Damn...it's cold in here." He mumbles as he went to turn on the heater. Once it was turned on, Lev walked into his room, a bit worried now that Yaku wasn't answering him. Well, it was no surprise he wouldn't answer. It's been like this for the past few days.

Lev saw Yaku sitting on his bed, which was a relief for him. Yaku was sitting his back face against the door and he was apparently wearing one of Lev's long white collared shirt. The sleeves were big on him, hanging over his fingers, and it reached down to his lower thighs. 

Lev blushes at the sight but frowns when he saw a plate with a cold sandwich on it and some stale chips. Lev made that sandwich early in the morning before he left and it wasn't even touched. 

"Yaku-San. You didn't eat?" Lev asks as he closed his room door and sits next to Yaku. He sighs when Yaku didn't answer, expecting that much from the older male since he hasn't talked since he got out of the hospital from hyperventilating.

"Look, Yaku-San. I visited Kuroo-San and Bokuto-San today. Bokuto-san isn't doing anything better but Kuroo-san is. He says he's waiting for his lawyer to bail him out of the suicide convention. Also...he doesn't...believe that Kenma-san is dead-"

"He's not dead." Yaku interrupts making Lev jump a bit in shock. "He's not dead, he isn't." He curled up in a small ball and cried silently. 

"...." Lev doesn't know what to say but smiles as Yaku finally spoke a word. 

"If you know he isn't dead, then why don't you look for him?" Lev asks softly. "You fought that guy pretty good that night. I wasn't much help though...are your wounds healed yet?"

"..."

Yaku didn't answer and Lev sighs again, getting a bit annoyed. 

"Yaku-san. Please answer me. I tired of you just sitting here, wallowing in pain. We all know Kenma-san isn't dead. Why are you so-"

"BECAUSE HE COULD BE HURT RIGHT NOW!" Yaku shouts, turning his face towards Lev. "HE COULD BE HURT AND WE'RE SITTING HERE LIKE EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL! HOW CAN I NOT BE WORRIED ABOUT MY LOWER CLASSMAN?!" 

Yaku begins to shake as more tears ran down his face. He was so tired and his body showed it. It wasn't eating properly and his body smelled horrible since he hasn't showered in days. But what caught Lev off guard was the red stains on the sleeves of the white collared shirt. He didn't pay Yaku any mind as he suddenly grabbed his wrist, clutching it tight to see if he saw the stains correctly. And he did. The blood terrified Lev as he let out a loud sob and quickly took Yaku to the bathroom, placing him in the bathtub and grabbing the rubbing alcohol and bandages. Just right. He had to patch up Yaku just right. 

"Y-You'll be fine, Yaku-san" Lev's lips trembled. "If we hurry, the blood will stop a-and-and-" Lev was stumbling over his words as he grabs Yaku's wrist and basically poured half of the bottle onto the cut, making Yaku yelp in pain. His body jolted and tried pulling away but Lev's grip was tight. He couldn't move and the pinkish liquid wasted all over Yaku's thighs.

"L-Lev-" Yaku cries. "I'm sorry-"

"You'll be fine! I swear!"

"I'm sorry!" Yaku cries more as he pushes Lev away from him. He was still sitting in the bathtub and his cheeks were red from crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I'll fix you up!"

"I'm sorry!" Yaku cries out as he begins to sob uncontrollably. 

"I'm sorry!!"

________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please tell me if I made any errors in my spelling.


End file.
